1. Field
The described technology relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting elements including a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting element emits light by the energy generated when an exciton, which is generated by combining an electron and a hole in the organic emission layer, falls from an exited state to a lower state. The organic light emitting diode display displays an image by using this light emission.
To make the size of the OLED display slim, a display substrate of the OLED display is formed with a thin glass substrate. In this case, a support substrate supports the glass substrate so as to prevent the thin glass substrate from being bent or warped during a manufacturing process.
The display substrate is formed in the support substrate, and then the support substrate is separated from the display substrate.
However, the display substrate may be damaged or torn when separating the support substrate from the display substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that may be already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.